I won't forget you
by Preminiscence
Summary: Jack's not giving up on Ianto. - Series 3 ALL EPISODES spoilers - Janto. - May contain some swearing *ooh, scary* -
1. Not Giving Up

_**A/N & Disclaimer: **Everything belongs to the BBC Wales or whoever. If it belonged to me I wouldn't be writing this in the first place. I still refuse to believe it... Oh Ianto... As Jack said, 'please don't go'... :_(_

Jack held Gwen's sobbing form in his arms and gazed down, over her shoulder and past the tears cascading down his cheeks, at the still, white form of Ianto Jones.

It was a strange feeling that was welling up in the very core of Jack's being. His body, his outward feeling, senses, felt numb - but inside he had so many emotions shrieking through him.

Panic. Pain. Love…

Jack looked away sharply, biting back fresh tears that were welling in his eyes.

Ianto had loved him.

He'd told him so himself, dying in Jack's arms. He'd thought he'd forget him. A thousand years down the line, and Ianto thought Jack would forget him. But Jack wouldn't. Couldn't.

Not ever.

A pain, searing hot and sharp, dug deep into Jack's heart.

He'd never known.

Jack had never told Ianto that he loved him too. It'd happened so fast, he hadn't thought.

He'd felt it though, rooted deep inside him, but he hadn't wanted to say it aloud. He'd been too afraid of losing him to say it aloud, and he could never muster the words.

But now he was gone. And it was too late.

Part of him hoped that Ianto had realised in those last moments. The moment Jack couldn't hold back his despair any longer. When he realised that this might be his worst - or one of his worst - nightmares. That this might be real. That Ianto may never again tell him off for driving the SUV too fast, or ask him gently about his past --

That he was losing him.

And suddenly, all Jack wanted to do was push Gwen aside and hold Ianto and _scream._ Scream until he had no more tears left to fall. Scream until he had no breath left. Scream until his lungs burst under the pressure. Scream until the walls crumbled down around them. Scream until it was just him and Ianto, at the end of the world. Forever.

Scream until time reversed.

Until Ianto opened one, unseeing eye and whispered in that wonderful voice of his, "still got a few years left, sir."

Until everything was right again.

Where was the Doctor now, eh?

Ianto had never left him. Even at the end he wouldn't leave.

Jack would trade his immortality, his _life_ to see Ianto smile, laugh, breathe and _live again._

And Jack would be damned if he was just going to give up on him.

Ianto had never given up on him, so neither would Jack.

Rising shakily to his feet, Jack began to walk away.

"Where are you going?" Gwen's teary voice echoed after him.

"To save Ianto," he called back, "and teach those bastards that to mess with me is to mess with hell itself."


	2. I Want Him Back

_**AN: **__Thank you all for your reviews, and thank you those who faved : ) I still think I'm in shock. After two series and four episodes of the third, and they kill off Ianto Jones… : ( I don't pretend to understand, but I hope this fic will at least bring a little hope. There're so many ways in sci-fi to bring someone back whose died, and I really hope that if there _is _a next series of Torchwood, they bring back a determined-to-save-Ianto Jack. Otherwise, frankly, even though Jack might be in it, I wouldn't be watching. Anyway, enough of my rambling, read on : )_

Jack couldn't think.

There were so many thoughts running through his mind and he couldn't pinpoint even one. And every time he closed his eyes to focus, he would see Ianto -- too pale, _lifeless._

The soldiers watched him as he drew near. Jack forced his face to neutral; letting his emotions sizzle beneath his skin, burn at his heart, attempt to melt the numbness away.

"Ianto Jones, body 14. He's one of mine, I want him back."

"Excuse me, sir?"

"I'm taking him with me."

"I'm not authorised to permit tha--"

"Then find someone who is!" Jack snapped, losing his control. "I don't know if you've noticed, and I don't give a damn if you care but I'm pretty pissed off right now. Take me to your leader!" Jack threw his arms up into the air, and fixed the soldier with a glare.

The soldier attempted to regain his composure before he replied, somewhat daunted by Jack's outburst.

"Yes, sir."

~*~

A little while later, and Jack was arguing furiously while Gwen listened, silently, within ear-shot but still at Ianto's side, the blanket covering his face again.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Harkness, but we aren't allowing _any _bodies to be taken out of this facility at present."

She could imagine Jack gritting his teeth, probably more at being denied taking Ianto away then being called 'mister' instead of 'Captain'.

"What harm can he do? He's not likely to leap up and tell the world the 456 killed him! You don't want it to be known that these aliens are intentionally hostile, because you want their kids. You tell them that, you'll have a rebellion. But I'm not _trying _to start a rebellion right now -- I'm trying to bring Ianto home."

"To what? His family? They'll ask questions. Questions we will not allow you to answer."

"No. I won't bring him to his relatives. He's staying with me. I'm not leaving him here. He belongs with me."

A sigh. "Mr. Harkness, I'm sure you were attached to the young man bu--"

"No. _You_ listen. That young man in there, he has a name. Ianto Jones. He was in _my _team and _I _was responsible for him. Now he's dead and I want him back." There was a pause, and then, "it's Torchwood procedure."

Gwen grimaced. That wasn't why he was trying to get Ianto's body released, was it?

"I hardly think you're in a position to claim that Torchwood has any sort of authority around here. There is _no_ Torchwood anymore. The Government have shut you down."

"Then let me take him. What threat are we now? You have the 456 on your back; you don't need a man who can't die against you too. We've saved this world more times than you've screwed it up. You owe us -- _him_ -- that."

Another pause.

"No. I'm sorry, but no."

"And what are you going to do with him? Find out how he died? It was poison, an airborne virus. Are you going to put him in a morgue? I can do that! I'll even bury him for you! Now I'm not going to beg but I'll have the decency to ask. Will you let him go?"

"Sir," there was another voice, a new, unfamiliar one. "It won't be a risk to security. As long as it's done in secrecy we can let him go without problems."

A longer, more drawn pause now.

"Very well. But if you tell a soul, we will know. And we will make sure _no one _believes it."

"Don't think assassinations go unnoticed." The words were sharp and spiteful, and obviously Jack's.

He entered back into the room a moment later. Gwen didn't look up.

"What are you going to do to him?" She whispered, her voice barely above her breath.

Jack knelt beside her and touched the blanket hiding Ianto Jones with a tender brush. "I'm going to save him." A tear fell down one of Jack's cheeks, and he let it fall. "You hear that, Ianto Jones?" He asked rhetorically, leaning down to lift the cover off Ianto's face.

"I'm going to save you," Jack choked out. "I'm going to save you."

_**For those who want Ianto to return, there's a petition that's trying to get 100, 000 signatures on the internet. Google it if you want to sign : )**_


	3. Saving Ianto

_**A/N: **__So… Here's the extra-long update you lovely, (but mourning) reviewers wanted : ) Please excuse me if any of it is slightly confusing (though I hope it isn't) as I was slightly dizzy for no apparent reason when I was writing this. Please ask me anything about the story that you wish, and although I know approximately where this is all going (minus the obvious bringing Ianto back), if you feel you want to make a suggestion please feel free to do so. I'm practically re-writing parts of ep.5 here : )_

_Healthy Obsession :__ That's exactly how I've been feeling. I haven't been able to get to sleep or sleep properly since Thursday. And every morning, I end up waking up early (6:30/7) and missing Ianto. And yeah, I couldn't believe Jack's lack of response to Ianto's death! Sure, he was upset and everything, I could see that -- but _beyond _that? He could've at least tried to save him… Fought to save him. It was a bit hard with Owen and Tosh, because Owen had been shot and then disintergrated and Tosh was seriously wounded but an _airborne virus _killed Ianto -- I mean, hey, Jack can fix that, right? And there had to be _something _even _remotely similar_ to the Resurrection gloves that Jack could find! I really hope he finds something, wherever he went at the end of episode five… Anyway, I'm rambling again, I'm just still a 'little' (that's an understatement) upset. So…_

_**Let's save Ianto!!!**_

Jack would've carried Ianto out in his arms if he needed to. It turned out, however, that a stretcher was provided for Ianto, his unmoving body wrapped tightly in a body bag and then 'stored' in a 'portable' Deep Freeze unit; most commonly used as a temporary morgue.

Jack watched silently, Gwen by his side, fighting back her own tears. Gently, Jack put an arm around her shoulders, and she leant into him.

"After I'm gone," he began, "you've got to run, find Rhys. Don't look back. Find a car; get to Ianto's sister's - Rhiannon. Find his niece and nephew. Save them."

Gwen nodded into Jack. "What shall I tell them about Ianto?"

"Don't." Jack shot back, a little too quickly and with far more force than he'd intended.

Gwen drew back a little and locked her eyes on Jack's.

"I'm going to save him," Jack breathed, returning her gaze. "I promised him I'd never forget him, and I never will. Because I will save him and _make _sure I never, ever forget him."

The soldiers finished loading Ianto's frozen body on board their transportation, and Jack sighed. "It's time for me to go. Now they'll want to keep you custody so as soon as you get a chance _run_. If you need to, grab a mobile and phone me -- but only if it's absolutely necessary. Understand?"

"Yes." Gwen pulled away from Jack and turned to face him. "Good luck," she smiled; and Jack returned it, but neither smile reached their eyes. "I'll see you around." Gwen drew Jack into a fierce hug, and just as she let go she whispered; "tell Ianto we're keeping his family safe."

And with a final glance back at Jack, she quietly began to slip away.

"Hey, you lot!" Jack yelled, drawing the soldiers' attention away from the retreating form of Gwen. "Are we ready to go yet? Only, the world's gonna end soon, and I'd rather not be here when that happens."

"We're ready," one soldier replied. "We'll drive you out of London and then you can go wherever you wish."

Another soldier, presumably the driver, held open the passenger door for Jack, but he shook his head in refusal.

"I'll sit in the back with Ianto."

The soldier frowned. "Sir, that's not advisable. The back is air-tight, you'd suffocate in minutes."

"I'll be fine, trust me on that. I just want to sit with him."

The soldier spared a glance at his superior, who nodded shortly, and the soldier turned back to Jack.

"Very well, sir. I'll notify you when we're there."

"You do that," Jack muttered, climbing into the back and positioning himself next to Ianto's DF unit. Gwen was no-where to be seen.

Within a moment or so, the specialised transportation 'van' had shuddered into life, and Jack could feel it moving; disorientated and breathless as he was at the time.

"Ianto…" He breathed, resting a hand on the unit. "I can't wait a thousand years to prove that I won't forget you. I'm here, _right here, _right now." Jack rested his forehead on the cool surface of the unit and took a deep breath…

He didn't know how long he'd been sitting there before his vision began to dim and he became light-headed. "I'm so sorry, Ianto… It's all my fault… I'll save you, I promise…"

He could feel the pressure building in his lungs, his need for oxygen overwhelming his senses; but something inside him relished it. This was Jack's penitence. His torture for letting Ianto die.

Blindly, Jack leant over the unit and found approximately where Ianto's head would be beneath. He touched the metal, so unfeeling and not at all like Ianto's skin used to be -- soft and warm and familiar.

"Ianto, I…" Jack struggled with his breath, every word making his lungs scream. "Ianto… I… l-love you…" He gasped out the words, registering the silence that followed; before everything went black.

~*~

"Sir? Sir, we're here. _Sir?"_

For a moment Jack dared believe that the voice belonged to Ianto, that it'd all been a nightmare; but when he opened his eyes and drew in a staggering breath he realised that it wasn't, and the cold metal beneath his upper body coldly reminded him of why he needed air in the first place.

Getting to his feet, Jack nodded curtly to the soldier and clambered out of the back of his transport. He waited until the soldiers had gone to get his bearings and then scooted into the driver's seat. Focusing his eyes on the road ahead, he thought about where he had to go, and finally, he remembered _just _the place.

~*~

He got there in the space of a half hour; well aware that time was against him. He pulled the transport to a stop by a large warehouse, not dissimilar from the one Ianto had Torchwood One gear stored in -- except this one was more… dangerous.

Jack had intended never to return to this place again. It was the warehouse where he and Ianto had first captured Myfanwy, the pteradon. And inside he'd filled it with remnants of the past -- and Jack tried to forget the past. He'd tried to forget everything that was too far behind him. But today was the day when he'd have to remember, because today was the day when he was going to bring Ianto back.

Jack leapt out of the front and locked the door, unlocking the back in the process. He climbed in beside the unit housing Ianto and keyed in the deactivation code. There was a hissing sound, and Jack sat beside it and waited. A few minutes later, and it was safe to remove Ianto without damaging his organs.

The body bag crackled loudly as he put his arms beneath it, and Jack frowned. Following the sudden and strong urge inside him, he unzipped the bag and gazed down at Ianto's pale form. Biting back fresh tears, he reached beneath Ianto's body and lifted him up, out of the bag and the unit; hugging him carefully to himself as if he were the most precious thing in the world as he slowly left the transport and kicked the door shut behind him, where it locked automatically after a few seconds.

Jack made his way towards a door where a security camera glared down upon him. Holding his head up to it, Jack saw the brief flash as it recognised his facial pattern and unlocked the door for him. He stepped through the door and waited until it shut behind him before addressing the dark warehouse.

"Harkness, Captain Jack. Authorisation Torchwood Three. Password…" He glanced down at Ianto's motionless body and continued, a little quieter this time; "Ianto."

With a small click and a brief pause the room lit up. It was an impressive array of technology that lay before him, and Jack grimaced as memories flooded back of the dangers it held. Bypassing an ordinary-looking sofa that had once tried to eat someone, Jack lay Ianto gently down on his back in a reclining chair that was hooked up to some complex looking machinery.

Kissing Ianto tenderly on the forehead, Jack reached up for some of the wires and pulled them towards Ianto.

"I don't know if this will work," Jack admitted, undoing the top buttons on Ianto's waistcoat and removing his tie. "It never has before, but then it's never had me."

Jack pushed the wire ends gently onto Ianto's chest, where they seemed to mould themselves into his skin.

"The whole concept was thought up by a guy I once knew. Brilliant brain, nice hair -- you would've hated him." Jack smiled lightly over at Ianto, but his eyes were humourless.

"A bit power-crazed. Wanted limitless power. He thought, 'if I invent a new type of energy, I can take over this world's resources!' Evil genius, that sort of stuff. A bit obsessed with Frankenstein, I think. Anyway!" Jack moved away and over to the computer unit, seemingly foreign to the rest of the contraption, which appeared alien in its origin.

"He thought -- 'I'll use people as energy!' I know, he was a bit psycho, as I said; but in some terms his mind was way beyond his time. And," Jack motioned towards the technology around him; "he created a principally marvellous idea -- a device that using the Rift as a booster can zap energy out of one thing to create a different sort of energy in another. Of course, he used it to murder people and then transfer their energy into a resource for other things -- _but, _with a little adaptation, it can be used to transfer life energy from one person to another. Effectively bringing someone back to life." Jack paused, his fingers stopping their hurried tapping on the keyboard.

"It's powerful. And like most things powerful, unpredictable. I don't know what will happen to me, or what repercussions it'll have on you." Jack glanced back at Ianto, his eyes glassy and full of emotion. "The reason this is here, hidden away, is that last time it was used it went wrong. Everyone within a certain mile radius had their life drained away, and what resulted was the person they were trying to bring back's body overloading, and becoming irreparable. It couldn't cope. Lots of people died that day, and for nothing."

Jack walked back over to Ianto and took his hand in his own. "Maybe it'll be different with me. We're in a more secluded area here, but… I don't know. What I also don't know is whether that virus the 456 released is dead inside you -- permanently. I don't know that, if I manage to bring you back, you'll just die again." A single, wet tear fell from Jack's cheeks and ran down Ianto's dead hand.

"But I have to try. For you."

Placing Ianto's hand beside him again, Jack turned his back to him and removed his coat and shirt, throwing them aside and taking hold of multiple wires. He attached two to his chest, another two to his arms and finally one to his spinal cord via the back of his neck. He felt a tingle run through him and positioned himself by a sturdy frame with manacles hanging from the top and attached to the bottom. Ignoring these, Jack reached a hand over to the computer and typed in a command, turning back to face Ianto as he grabbed hold of the frame with one hand and hovered a finger above 'enter' with the other.

"You see? I haven't forgotten you."

And he pressed enter.

~*~

The pain that shot through Jack's body was enough to make him lose control of himself and _scream_ through the agony that encompassed him. Every single inch of him felt as if it were melting into the room, he felt paralysed and he could feel metal around his arms and legs as the technology continued draining his life-force out of him. One or twice, he felt himself grow faint, and then there was a moment of relief before he felt as if he were being dragged over broken glass -- and then he drowned in a fresh wave of pain.

His vision was blurred, blinded as he couldn't force his eyes to remain open and instead felt them squeeze close against the torturous energy that was being drawn from him. Everything around him was numb, soundless. All he could hear was himself yelling, all he could feel was the machine's power, and all he could think of was Ianto.

And just as the darkness forced itself on him for a third -- or at least Jack believed it was the third -- time, he felt the pain's absence and as his grip on the frame faltered and the metal released its merciless hold at last -- he could almost feel two shaking, familiar arms catch him as he fell into nothing.

~*~

He was dragged back to life screaming.

_He was sure he was dreaming._

His breath shuddered through his very being as he drew in long, dragged-out breaths.

_Where was he? Everything was unfamiliar, and yet he could recognise it as alien. Where was he?_

Was he still screaming? He wasn't sure.

_There was a noise. It sounded familiar, and it wracked through his heart. The noise was _wrong_ -- he could stop it._

He faintly became aware of arms around him, but it couldn't be real… No matter how many times he died, he would never be used to it, and now he was hallucinating.

_He looked down at his chest, and watched as his skin seemed to push two wires that were protruding from him out of his body. He became aware of lying flat on his back, and sat up sharply, ignoring the dizziness that hit his mind. Wait -- he was alive?_

His eyes were still closed, he could feel that. He was squeezing them shut, but there was no more pain. Slowly, he reached a hand up and found a face that was not his.

_The noise was still there. Screaming. That's what it was. Screaming. A single word forced itself into his mind as he turned to face the noise -- Jack._

He ran a shaking, uncertain finger over the right cheek of the face. There -- a scar.

_Without breathing, he leapt out of the chair and caught Jack as the screaming faded and he fell._

Without breathing, Jack opened his eyes and looked up at the face gazing worriedly down at him, and whispered the name of the person he'd so desperately tried to save.

"Ianto."

_**Yes, yes, I know. Jack brings Ianto back and then it stops. I feel mean ending (this chapter) here and honestly if I was reading and not writing this I'd be clawing at the screen but I'm going to write more! I hope this sounded Torchwood-realistic, because (basically) I wouldn't care **__how __**they brought Ianto back so long as they **__did__**. Oh, and for those who may want a link to the Ianto petition, there's one in my profile. IANTO FOREVER!**_


	4. Something Different

_**A/N: **__There's so many things I want to say, but I've just started my Work Experience and I have no time to mention reviewers or anything, which is damned annoying but I'll mention you next time. I have one thing to say though -- because of my Work Experience, even though I will (of course) try desperately to come online and update, because I write as I go along there may be a day or so delay between each -- so please don't think I've forgotten you._

_Iaaaanto!_

His fingers -- nervous, shaking fingers; brushed across the side of Ianto's -- _Ianto's! --_face and entwined themselves automatically in his hair -- hair that would grow again now, and not cling to a dead scalp like a parasite.

Jack's fingers felt too large and substantial against the fragile hair, so they moved down to the skin around the roots, running their tips through them; Jack fell into a daze, merely dragging his fingers through Ianto's hair and relishing the small breeze he felt from Ianto's breathing. It was only when Ianto closed his eyes and leant back into Jack's touch that it truly, fully hit Jack --

Ianto was alive.

Alive, breathing, and watching Jack with confused and troubled eyes -- or were those his own reflected in their glassy depths?

"Say something…" Jack hardly dared to breathe, breaking the silence that smothered them and hoping that he wasn't about to wake up.

But the beautiful Welsh tones that belonged to Ianto Jones -- the Ianto Jones that loved Jack and who had _died _because of him -- real, _amazing _Ianto Jones soon rang out across the warehouse, echoing off the walls.

"Jack."

That one word was all Jack needed to snap out of his reverie, and embrace Ianto with as much force as he could muster without hurting him.

He could feel Ianto's heartbeat through their bare -- or in Ianto's case, _partly_ bare -- chests. Could feel Ianto's pulse beneath his skin. Could _see _the colour flooding through his body, and hear his breath near his ear as Ianto returned the embrace with as much need for the other as Jack.

Jack didn't know how long they sat there, sprawled uncomfortably on the floor, but it wasn't long enough. Reluctantly, Jack found himself pulling away slightly, and Ianto's soulful eyes gazed back at him as Jack began to smile. His first real smile since Floor 13.

"What just happened?" It was Ianto; Ianto was asking him a question. He was alive and he was asking him a question. Jack still couldn't believe it. But it was real. He could feel it.

"I think it was called a hug." Jack replied, some of his old humour creeping back into his voice.

Ianto found himself smiling back. "You know what I meant. I meant how--"

"Sssh," Jack whispered, gently brushing a finger along Ianto's lips. "Don't speak."

Ianto locked his eyes on Jack's and was silent. It wasn't like he could say anything, anyhow, because Jack made sure of that.

Jack leant forward slowly, carefully bridging the gap between them. With a tender motion, he touched his lips to Ianto's and pressed against them softly, feeling the moist softness to them -- a warm sensation that had been fading too fast, too soon when he'd kissed Ianto on Floor 13.

Jack heard Ianto moan slightly at the too-brief touches, and within seconds two arms had crept around Jack and forced him closer into a more passionate kiss. Smiling against the mouth pressed to his, Jack eagerly deepened the kiss until both of them were laughing awkwardly at the situation; foreheads pressed against each other's; Jack laughing from his shock and fear's sudden departure, and Ianto from his gradual realisation that right now, _right now, _he shouldn't even be _alive, _yet alone snuggling into Jack in what appeared to be a warehouse in goodness knows _where_.

Probably in some Godforsaken region of Splott.

"Jack…"

Jack looked up to meet Ianto's eyes, and there was that troubled look again… And Jack wasn't surprised. He knew what death felt like.

When Jack didn't answer, Ianto continued nevertheless.

"Jack, I feel… strange, somehow. Like I'm… different."

Ianto could feel Jack's frown against his forehead, and found himself frowning back.

"How strange?"

There -- Jack had a fresh look in his eyes. He was worried.

"I'm not entirely certain," Ianto mused, "but I'm definitely alive."

"Yes," a smile was creeping back onto Jack's face. "Yes, you are." But then the look had faded like it was never there at all.

"Ianto… You got cut on your right cheek when…" Jack trailed off, remembering the day.

Ianto nodded against Jack, his frown deepening. "Yes, what of it?"

Jack moved his head back from Ianto's, cupping Ianto's face in his hand and rubbing his finger over where the scar should have been.

"It's gone."

_**Shoooort post. Way, way short. : ( Next one will be longer, and my rather lame attempt at a cliff-hanger will be continued on. Two things to say ~ one, I have not written many kissing scenes so excuse me if it wasn't satisfactory, tell me and I'll write a better one for a later update : ) Two, if anyone wants to request a fic (Janto or otherwise Torchwood related) from me and have at least a basic idea of what you'd want it themed on, please tell me and I'll have a shot at it. And no, dear reviewers, it will not hinder the progress of this story.**_

_**(Ps. Reviewers yelling 'UPDATE!', keep yelling : ) It helps motivate me to write quicker)**_


	5. Back to Jack

**_A/N:_** _Not that long waiting! : ) Shouting 'update' helped, lol. Review replies at the end :D I'm loving the reviews 3 Here's your UPDAAAAATE! ~:_

_'There's nothing we can do.'_

That's what Gwen had said, gazing down through glassy eyes at Ianto's corpse.

And yet she didn't want to believe it.

_They were Torchwood -- _there had to be _something _they could do.

There was always _something._

So when Jack had stood up and vowed to save Ianto, Gwen found that she knew that he'd try almost -- no, not almost -- _everything _to get him back.

Because she could see it. Jack blamed himself, and somewhere, deep inside him, she knew Jack loved Ianto. Just as Ianto had loved Jack.

But now, standing outside Rhiannon's house with PC Andy by her side and Rhys back at the car, she didn't know how she was going to keep her tears under control.

Because she didn't know whether she'd ever see Ianto or, indeed, Jack again.

When Rhiannon opened the door all Gwen could grasp was the faint background chattering of children, growing louder and mixing with Rhiannon's words as she and Andy were invited inside. Most of what Rhiannon said past Gwen by, her thoughts on Ianto and Jack.

It was only when Gwen realised that Rhi was babbling about _licenses_ that she finally managed to get out the words; "that's not what I'm here about."

Rhi frowned, throwing her a confused look. "What is it then?"

Gwen didn't miss the worried glance at the group of over-enthusiastic children who were wrecking havoc around the living room -- two of which must be Ianto's neice and nephew.

"I'm a colleague of Ianto's from work, and I --"

"You know my brother? Is he okay? Is he safe?" Rhi cut in, and Gwen had to bite her lip against her reply.

"-- and I --"

"What's wrong?" Rhi interjected, noting Gwen's downcast look. "He isn't --? Oh, God, he's not -- he's safe, right?"

Gwen couldn't stop her head from shaking, and the tears that trickled down her cheeks fell without consent.

"He's dead."

The words had left her mouth of their own accord, and within seconds Rhi had asked her in a tone that suggested denial; "are you sure?"

And that was when Gwen faltered.

~*~

"Gone? How could it be gone?" Ianto asked, reaching up a hand and resting it on the one Jack still held on his cheek. He ran a finger along his absent scar, and without permission the memory of the first time he'd met Jack shifted into the forefront of his thoughts.

Jack had been grappling with a Weevil, and Ianto had helped him out -- but then he'd noticed that Jack had been slightly savaged by the Weevil; strangely enough at the time, the next time he'd looked the cut was gone.

Gone -- like his scar.

"Jack, do you think it's possible that whatever you did to bring me back is somehow healing everything else as well?"

Jack considered this. "Perhaps," he admitted at last, slowly standing and reaching out a hand to help Ianto up.

"How am I still alive, anyway? Or should I just classify it as Torchwood and not ask?" Ianto smiled, and Jack realised just how much he'd missed Ianto in that short time -- just how much he _needed _him.

"I used this." Jack motioned at the machine he and Ianto had been connected to just a few moments back.

Ianto began re-doing his shirt buttons as he peered at the machine. "How does it work?"

Jack grinned. "Well, I _did _explain it to you, but you weren't listening."

"I'm dying to find out," Ianto muttered, trying to spot his tie. He paused suddenly, realising what he just said. Turning to Jack quickly, Ianto smiled apologetically. "I'm sorry. It just slipped out."

Jack smiled back, weakly, and passed Ianto his tie from where he'd thrown it earlier, buried beneath his own shirt; which he shrugged back on. "It's okay. You're back now. That's all that matters."

And to Ianto's surprise, Jack held his hand out to him -- who took it, blinking in case he was imagining this -- and then drew Ianto as close as he could whilst still being able to explain the machine to him.

"This," Jack began, watching Ianto fiddle one-handily with his tie whilst frowning in concentration; "was invented by a psychopathic genius."

"Aren't they always?" Ianto managed through the tie he was gripping between his teeth; Jack refusing to let go of his other hand.

Taking pity on Ianto, Jack helped him with his tie with his spare hand as he continued his explanation. "It uses the Rift as a booster to zap energy out of one thing and transfer it as another -- or the same -- sort of energy into something else." Jack paused, waiting until Ianto's tie was proper again before he resumed speaking.

"I transferred some of my life to give you yours back. I have plenty to give!" Jack tried to lighten up his own words, but Ianto knew him too well -- not half as well as he would have liked by now, but well enough -- and so he could see the pain in Jack's eyes.

"Thank you…" Ianto whispered, leaning forward and brushing his lips against Jack's. "I owe you everything."

"But I owe you so much more." Jack looked deep into Ianto's startled eyes. "You've changed me, Ianto Jones. I'm different now. _Better._ And I…" The words were on the tip of Jack's tongue, and although Ianto desperately wanted to hear them, inside he knew -- they didn't have to be spoken aloud for them to be true.

So Ianto simply smiled and pressed his lips against Jack's again, a little firmer this time, so he would know he knew what he was trying to say -- and that he didn't have to say it. Not yet.

Visibly relieved, Jack glanced back at the machine -- and frowned.

"What's wrong?" Ianto asked, concerned.

Jack shook his head. "Those readings, they're all wrong. If what they're saying is correct…" Jack trailed off, and gulped back fresh fear that was bubbling in his chest.

"Tell me." Ianto prompted, trying to capture Jack's gaze, which Jack finally met with an openly frightened look.

"You shouldn't be alive."

~*~

Rhys waited by the car, laptop firmly stashed away under his jacket and down half his jeans. Gwen would probably notice, he knew, but right know he didn't bloody care.

Children were going to be taken away, and if he had the evidence to show the parents what was going to happen to their kids, he was going to keep hold of it.

Just in case.

He knew that if -- no, _when _-- he became a parent, he'd want to know. No corrupted Government would be taking _his _kid away, and he hoped Gwen felt the same…

Despite what she'd said in the car.

Glancing around the street for signs of oncoming soldiers, Rhys hoped she hadn't meant it. He'd always wanted them to have a baby, and now they were.

If bloody Torchwood didn't interfere.

He didn't even know what had happened to make Gwen so snappy and upset. She'd just rushed out and told them they needed to pick up Andy.

Bloody _Andy!_

He fancied her, he knew that. If Rhys was out of the picture, he'd be _in. _Followed swiftly by Jack, of course.

Couldn't blame him though. (Andy, that was.) Gwen was something special.

Speaking of special, perhaps Jack wouldn't be a problem. He'd seemed pretty tight with that Ianto bloke… Wait. What'd happened to him anyway?

Gwen had said something about staying in custody before she'd dragged him off, but he'd assumed it was _her _they wanted.

But maybe… Oh God no.

_Shit._

_~*~_

"You need a coffee machine." Ianto mused, lowering himself onto an old settee close by the machine.

"I just don't understand it. There seems to have been a fault -- a singular flux that brought you around in time. A chance in a million. Otherwise, the process has a major flaw -- how come I didn't notice this?" Jack muttered angrily, annoyed at himself for being so lax. He'd thought the process was basically reliable up until the point that he'd needed it to be. Glancing over at Ianto, Jack added; "oh, and I wouldn't sit there." He flashed a brief, but concerned smile as Ianto shot him a questioning look back. "It once tried to eat someone." Jack shook his head at the memories. "It was _not _a nice sight."

Ianto leapt up as if scalded, glancing back down at the sofa warily. "Thanks for the warning. A bit late, but thanks anyway."

Jack did grin at this, returning his gaze back at the screen until he sensed Ianto's presence behind him, silently.

"I'm shutting it down." Jack sighed finally, turning to face Ianto. "There's no use fretting over what can't be fixed."

Ianto raised an eyebrow. "You fixed me."

"I had to," Jack replied, and before Ianto could speak, he added; "you mean too much to me."

Ianto smiled.

And then the phone rang.

_**A/N: I'm so lame at cliffies, it's abominable. Alternatively, I've could've stopped at 'you shouldn't be alive', but I don't feel cruel today. Maybe tomorrow.**_

_**Thank you so much, those reviewers who said they like my story : ) Snuggles to you all, and thank you again.**_

_**To those who are asking 'is Yan immortal now?' Well, well… ;) Wait and see, wait and see…**_

_**Adele ~ thank you : ) It's nice to hear that :D**_

_**Thanks to those who thought a day or so wait would be worth it. Though what do I repay you with? Another lame cliffy! They should be my trademarks…**_

_**Elfy ~ can you please tell Lectey not to eat me. Thank you. :P**_

_**I hope I captured Ianto's characterisation okay… I was worrying about that all the way through…**_

_**Writing the next update now! Shall try to update tomoz! : )**_

**_(Grr, stupid fic went all odd when I uploaded. Grrr, EDIT EDIT EDIT)_**


	6. The World Is Always Ending

_**A/N: **__I know, I know, it's late… But I've been so sad. I can't stop thinking about Ianto. In a way, that motivates me to write this fic. Sorry for the shortness. I had some stuff to say, but yeah… Tomorrow, perhaps. I can't believe how hard I've been taking Yan's death… It's like it's changed me… I miss him…:_( _

Ianto watched Jack pick up the phone.

He watched as the man he loved walked aside a little, a crease settling between his eyebrows.

He watched as Jack flashed him an 'oh bugger' look, and waited until Ianto smiled ironically back at him before turning away and wandering off among the technical stuff that was stored in the warehouse.

Alone for the first time since his resurrection, Ianto found that strange feeling dwelling inside him again. He frowned to himself, internally seeking it out. Although being all physically and mentally _there, _Ianto didn't quite feel like himself. Or maybe, more accurately, he didn't quite feel as he had _before -- _but, _heck, _he'd _died._

No one can be quite the same after that.

_Although…_

Ianto smiled to himself as Jack passed by him, phone still pressed firmly against his ear, voice rising a little. Catching Ianto's eye, Jack rolled his eyes and continued walking.

Perhaps with the exception of Jack. Owen had certainly changed, but then Ianto wondered if he would've stayed the same if he hadn't been a version of the living _dead, _as opposed to being alive again.

Maybe it did affect Jack. But maybe he'd learned to live with it… Or maybe he hadn't.

Ianto's frown deepened. How would he deal with it? Shaking his head at himself, Ianto dismissed the thought. He didn't _need _to think on that. It wasn't as if he --

"We have to go."

Looking up at Jack, phone away now; Ianto threw him a questioning look.

Jack sighed, obviously irritated by the call. "You remember earlier, when we were 'borrowing' people's belongings? Laptops, cars etc?"

Ianto nodded. "Of course. Wasn't that long ago."

"Well, I needed a mobile. So I swiped someone's. Turns out that Agent Johnson managed to pinpoint our supposedly discrete activities on CCTV. Tracked the guy whose mobile it was; found out his name, records etc -- and his mobile number. She's just been in touch to say that she'll release my daughter and grandson if I meet her there."

"Right… Sounds like a trap."

Jack grimaced. "That's what I thought." He spared a final glance at the deactivated 'resurrection' machine beside him, and then sighed again, deeply. "Better get going."

"Do you want me to stay here?" Ianto asked as Jack brushed by. Jack paused, glancing back at him.

"What makes you say that?"

Ianto shrugged, trying to act nonchalant. "You have a daughter and a grandson. I might be…" He trailed off, unsure.

"Complicated?" Jack put in, and Ianto lowered his gaze to the ground, his feet suddenly becoming fascinating.

"_Ianto…" _The firm pressure of two hands pressed down on each of Ianto's shoulders, and he looked up into two, pale blue eyes -- the colour of the sky when everything in the world seemed to be right.

Jack smiled gently at Ianto. "You're the right kind of complicated. I need you." Jack averted his eyes. "I don't want you to stay here. This place is dangerous and it doesn't _belong. _What's in here isn't _right. _Some of it is _wrong, _shouldn't even _exist._" Jack looked back at Ianto, a gleam of resignation in his eyes. "A little like me."

Jack looked deep into Ianto's eyes and wondered what he would think of the Universe if he could see it all as Jack did. Jack had to live with it, but Ianto… If he could see the end of the Earth, or the end of the Universe, what would _he _do? Jack knew he'd face it, just as he always had; but Ianto… Maybe Ianto would hide from it, at the end. Fade away in peace.

But Jack shouldn't be thinking about this right now. He'd only just got Ianto _back, _after all.

"Listen to me. If anything happens -- if there is a situation where there's a chance you may die, or where you feel the need to risk your life for heroics -- _don't. _Just _run. _Don't look back, don't try to help me or anyone else -- just _go. _I always come back but you might not be so lucky next time." Jack swallowed the lump in his throat. "Next time I may lose you for good."

Ianto caressed Jack's cheek softly with a hand, and Jack blinked back tears.

"I can't lose you again."

~*~

A few moments later, and they had left the warehouse and Ianto was staring at the transport Jack had driven up there with a look of hidden agony.

"You brought me here in a fridge?"

Jack smiled slightly, following Ianto's gaze into the back of the transport.

"Actually, it's a Deep Freeze Unit. Air-tight."

"Air-tight? Are you sure?" Ianto frowned.

"Couldn't be better assured. I sat _there _on the way out of London." He pointed at a small space next to the DFU.

"You did _what?" _Ianto asked, incredulous. "But you'd suffo--oh, _Jack…" _

"What?" Jack shrugged, brushing the comment off.

There was a pregnant pause, in which Ianto became aware of just how _familiar _his surroundings were.

"Hey, is this--?"

"Yup." Jack grinned suddenly, indicating the area around them. "Drove like a maniac to get here."

Ianto snorted sarcastically. "That makes a change."

Jack raised an eyebrow. "I'm glad this place was nearer London then Cardiff. Would've been hell to get here otherwise."

"Would you have given up?" Ianto asked softly. His raised his eyes to meet Jack's. "Turned back?"

Jack held Ianto's gaze, his eyes serious. "No. Not ever. Not even if the world ended. I'd have found a way."

Ianto's smile was small and sad, remembering their conversation not so many hours previous.

"The world is always ending."

Jack smiled. "Yes, it is. So we better make the most of it."

Ianto found his small smile widening slightly for a brief moment.

"I meant it."

Jack didn't have to ask to know that Ianto was talking about his last words.

"I meant every word."

And that was when Jack moved closer to Ianto and took his face in his hands, his voice a whisper before their tender kiss.

"So did I."

**Next post they should be somewhere **_**other **_**than the warehouse. I just wanted to do some emotional soul-searching stuff with them before I moved back into ep.5 plot stuff. Don't know if I succeeded, so tell me what you think : )**

**Thanks again for all the lovely reviews. They make me feel happier : )**

**I hope I didn't depress anyone with my emo-ness at the top of the fic. I'm not **_**always **_**like that : )**


	7. A Proper Life

_**A/N: **__Aaaaaand I have an update! Sorry that it's three days late : ( Anyway, more A/Ns at the bottom, read on! : )_

Gwen dug her nails deep into the palm of her hand as Rhiannon shot question after question at her.

Where's Ianto's body? What happened to him? Did someone kill him? Can I see him? _Why _did this happen to_ him?_

And every time Gwen would mutter, "I'm sorry…" again and again and again; watching with tears streaming down her cheeks as a fresh question would form on Rhiannon's lips.

Andy watched from the sidelines, confused and feeling a little out-of-place; but with the over-whelming desire to comfort Gwen, who sat huddled at the kitchen table; Rhiannon practically yelling her questions at her – a man who was presumably her husband standing close behind, with perhaps the intention to comfort the distraught woman.

"How did you know him?"

The question took Gwen by surprise, and she responded by looking up to meet Rhiannon's gaze.

"We worked together. I—"

"No." Rhiannon interrupted. "That's not what I meant. I meant what did you know _about _him?"

"Well, I…" Gwen struggled, pausing for thought.

The truth was, none of them _really _knew Ianto. In that sense he was similar to Jack. They could ask him question after question about himself, and although in most situations he would reply modestly, there was the occasional time where he would murmur something indistinguishable and no matter how deep you tried to dig he wouldn't give in.

"Well, he… he talked about you. And his niece and nephew… And his… his father! He was ever so proud of his father." Gwen attempted a smile, but Rhiannon was watching her sceptically.

"What did he say about him? What did he say he did?"

"Oh, well, he said he was a master tailor…" Gwen trailed off, judging by Rhiannon's face that this was the wrong answer.

"Well that's a load of bollocks. If he told you that you didn't know him at all." Rhiannon eyes narrowed at Gwen, as though trying to find a way to blame Ianto's premature death on her -- _anyone _was better than not knowing. "He worked in Debenems."

Gwen made an 'oh' shape with her mouth and then gritted her teeth. She could understand that Rhiannon was upset – heck, _she_ was upset; and she had just been his friend! – but in Gwen's mind she had no right to have a go at her for Ianto's own secretiveness.

"Look, I may not have known him so well I could write his biography, but I knew him well enough!" Gwen softened her voice a little as she continued. "He had little habits, didn't he? Like the way he used to fuss over his coffee, and wear his suits all… all…" Gwen made little motions with her hands -- almost without realising -- her mind flashing back to his still body as she had brushed down his tie… A useless shred of material with no more use to the body it was attached to.

Gwen began to cry again then. Sobs racked through her, and Rhiannon finally realised that she was suffering too.

Andy and Rhiannon's husband watched as the two women comforted each other, and exchanged looks.

Exactly _what_ was going on with the world?

~*~

"You're speeding." Ianto pointed out as the transport sped along the road, Jack giving it as much as the accelerator could.

"I noticed." Jack nodded at the speed dial and eccentric pointer in his vision. "Hard not too." He flashed a grin over at Ianto before going back to concentrating on the road.

"Are you sure you know how to drive this?" Ianto asked hesitantly after a slight pause.

Jack felt a smile tug at the corners of his mouth before he answered, echoing Ianto's words from a few days back. "We sound like a couple."

Ianto was silent for a long while, and Jack could feel him sneaking glances as he concentrated on driving.

"You don't like that word."

"What word?" Jack asked, playing along.

"Couple." Ianto looked away, voice lowering. "You said you hated it." He turned back to Jack now, fresh emotion on his face. "It's because it's about commitment, isn't it Jack? You don't like commitment."

Jack sighed, and spared a glance at Ianto; waiting a minute or so before he replied.

"You're right." Jack had a grim expression fixed upon his features. "I used to. I used to marry and even have kids. My daughter, Alice, and her grandson are proof of that." Jack bit down upon his lip and fought the urge to stop there and not continue. "But everyone dies, Yan. I saved you today but one day you'll face what I can't save you from -- _old age._" Jack turned his head slightly so Ianto couldn't see his expression.

"One day you'll fade away and I won't be able to bring you back. One day it'll just be too late."

Jack looked at Ianto now, and there was fresh determination in his eyes.

"If you'd never met me, or joined Torchwood, you would've lived a normal life. Got married, had kids. Fretted about your mortgage and perhaps got a pet. You would be safe. You'd live out your life in peace, never knowing what's lurking out there for you."

"I wouldn't trade this in for the world," Ianto frowned, all his senses on edge now.

Jack didn't seem to hear him. "I promise you, Ianto Jones; that after all this mess is over, you'll have a proper life. I promise."

"But I don't want a proper life," Ianto whispered, seemingly to himself.

The transport pulled over outside a large, familiar building, and Ianto watched as Jack unfastened his seatbelt and leapt out.

"I want you."

_**A/N: Another short update. Sorry about that. I promise I'll try and make the next one longer. Not much reward for a three-day wait, huh? Anyway, some news ~ I'm going on holiday for two weeks at the end of this week, so I don't know whether I'll be able to post in that time. I **__might __**be able to, but I can't promise. I'll write you some extra-long chapters though, so don't worry : ) Other news ~ my next update may be on Wednesday instead of tomorrow. I've been hogging the computer today, so Wednesday may be the best time. But I **__will __**post.**_

_**Review comments~ **_

_**Adele **__**~ hey, I went to see Harry Potter too! Last Wednesday, which was why there was no update then -- I didn't have enough time when I returned. I'll give one thing away -- yes, Ianto will meet Alice and Steven. I have some other plot stuff to attend to first, but he will. I'm trying to get every update with at least **__some __**Jack & Ianto in, considering they're what this fic is about : ) (excluding other CoE stuff)**_

_**Healthy Obsession **__**~ you're right. I've just never mourned a character so much before. It's taken me a little by surprise. : )**_

_**DarkDancerKayla**__** ~ It's nice to know my ficcy is making you smile : ) I was sort of the opposite, I went off chocolate and other stuff I used to do or eat for a long time afterwards. I still haven't fully recovered, lols.**_

_**ForeverBossy26**__** ~ Aww, thank you. I try to make the emotions real, and it's nice to know when I succeed : )**_

_**I read every review, and I have to say I've been surprised at how many there's been! (Then again, it **__is __**Ianto) There's so many, and also so many who have alerted or faved; and I would just like to say thank you to you all : ) You keep me writing!**_

_**One more note ~ I've been reading the Torchwood Archive book (may not be the actual name), and it has some really sweet things in it that Jack says about Ianto! Also some funny stuff : ) Read it if you can, lol.**_

_**I'll update as soon as I can! And thank you all again!**_


	8. Testing a Theory

_**A/N: **__I'm not going to make any excuses for why this update is late. Instead, I'm going to be honest. Two weeks away and even though I had some opportunities to post I didn't, and that was because I hadn't finished writing this chapter. I was avoiding Torchwood (especially CoE stuff) like the plauge. A re-run of Day Four came on tv and I screamed and changed channels. _Then _I accidently switched back over in the middle of Ianto's death scene and spent the next few days miserable. I was on holiday and didn't want to be sad. I care about the characters I see on tv, and Ianto is one of my utmost favourites. It didn't help that this chapter was hard to write, as it incorporates many features of Day Four that I still find hard to face. But you don't want me to ramble on -- go on, read the update : )_

The building was large and hauntingly familiar. The memory of cement setting around his naked body - simultaneously suffocating and crushing him - flashed through Jack's mind. Ianto, in contrast, remembered a forklift truck and hearing Jack's agonising screams as he watched helplessly from afar and through binoculars. Both men considered their flashbacks as unwanted reminders of the past, but reminders they couldn't afford to forget.

Strangely enough, the guards that were stationed around had barely glanced at them as they'd entered in the transport before letting them pass, and now that they were out of the vehicle their presence was only just registered. Nevertheless, Jack was striding boldly towards a particularly large clump around what appeared to be an entrance into the building.

Ianto, who had thought it all highly suspicious to begin with, was now even less assured of their -- or, more accurately in terms of mortality, _his_ -- safety. But since when had he ever taken that into account? Perhaps dying had had a more profuse impact upon him after all. Ianto _was_ going to point out to Jack that charging straight at a group of armed and formerly hostile armed men when you yourself were unarmed was not the most brilliant idea in the world; until he saw the determined expression etched onto Jack's face and gave it up as a lost cause. If this was _his_ daughter and grandson -- or, indeed, his sister's family -- he'd be doing the same. Except he hoped he'd be better prepared and with a _plan, _something which Jack often seemed to make up as he was going along -- a fact that did not bring much comfort now.

With a certain feeling of unease, Ianto watched as Jack confronted a senior member of the group.

"I trust you're expecting us."

The soldier nodded; "yes, sir." But then he frowned at Ianto. "We were only told about you, sir." He indicated Jack.

"He's with me." Jack stated firmly, holding his ground as authority swept over those around him like waves.

The soldier cleared his throat and shifted his posture uneasily under Jack's cold gaze. "Follow me, sirs."

~*~

Alice shifted her weight on the cold, foreign seat and pulled Steven a little closer to her. He hadn't asked many questions and she hadn't had much to say anyway. But those he had asked she'd found difficult to answer. He'd asked what was going on, why they were in a cell, and lastly whether this had something to do with Uncle Jack.

Alice had been able to answer the first two in a loose way, without going into too much detail -- they were going to have to stay here for a while, there was nothing they could do and everything was going to be alright. But it was when he asked about Jack that she found herself without even the resolve to say that she just couldn't tell him, or lie and say she didn't know. Because in truth it felt as if this had everything to do with Jack, and she didn't know whether to blame him or forgive and forget. She remembered how she'd tried to call him, and look where that had got her? She'd reminded him that her mother had hated him towards her death, and it was true… mostly. Her mother had loved Jack, but as time went by she'd grown to hate that she loved someone who would never die, someone who would outlive even their great great great grandchildren, whilst she would wither away. She'd wanted to distance herself from the decision she'd made long, long ago. To marry a man and conceive a child who would grow up to look older than her father ever would. Truly, in her heart, Alice's mother had _always _loved Jack, but she didn't understand. She couldn't. The fact that Jack would never, _ever _die was a thought so improbable, despite all the aliens and other weird crap like the Rift, she just could not grasp it. Compared to the normality of everyday life that getting married and bringing up a daughter brought, Jack's 'condition' was something out of place. And she'd hated Jack because she couldn't understand.

Alice wasn't sure if even _she _could. Watching your mother grow old and die whilst your father strides around like he's got nothing to lose is disconcerting to say the least. Especially when you start to notice wrinkles and the odd grey hair, whilst your father grins at you with all his teeth; still looking the same as he did the day you were born. And the thought that he'll see your son die when you'll be gone long before.

And Alice believes that's what Jack needs -- someone who understands. And she guesses, that despite all the mixed emotions between her and her father, she _does _care -- and she would like him to have someone some day. Someone who understands, and someone who won't fade away in as brief of a time as her mother did.

Everyone loses somebody, but Jack always loses everybody.

Alice's thoughts were interrupted by the door to the cell unlocking. As light from the corridor illuminated the dreary glow her eyes had become accustomed to, she recognised a woman by the name of Agent Johnson. Her grip tightened slightly on her son, and Steven glanced worriedly at her, confused by his mother's protective fear.

"Come with me." Agent Johnson spoke clearly and sharply, the armed guards by her side emphasing her words.

They walked in silence for a while; Agent Johnson walked beside Alice and Steven, with two guards flanking and one in front. Eventually Johnson spoke up.

"We've called Harkness here. We know what's going on now. _Truly _going on, and it's not good."

"What are you going to do with him?" Alice's voice was tense, her left hand gripping Steven's securely.

Johnson spared a glance at Alice. "He's going to help us. If he doesn't, he won't see you again."

Pulling Steven closer to her, Alice frowned. "What's going on? If you need his help to protect Earth, I'm sure he'd give it willingly. He's not keen on hostage situations; you're not gaining anything from it."

Johnson kept her face neutral. "We can't be assured of that." She glanced briefly at Steven and lowered her voice to barely a whisper, killing her speed to a slow walk as well. "You're his daughter, you know about aliens. They're called the 456. They've come for children. Ten percent." She noted Alice's stricken look. "Your boy is safe. They're only taking the ones no one wants. He's one of the privileged, not off the streets."

Their pace quickened again, and soon they were in a large room with a few consoles and other high-tech equipment. Steven broke suddenly from Alice's side and rushed forwards as Alice was surveying the room, calling out "Uncle Jack!" and leaping into the arms of a long coated handsome man, who was, obviously -- Captain Jack Harkness.

"Hey soldier!" Jack beamed, catching the kid as he leapt up, and supporting Steven with his arms as the child hugged him.

Beside Jack, and dressed in a nicely fitting waistcoat and smart trousers, was a man who had most definitely accompanied Jack here. He was watching Steven and Jack, and although apparently with at least some knowledge of whom the young boy in his companion's arms was, Alice was at the disadvantage of not recognising this man in the slightest. Though she had little doubt he was from Torchwood. Why else would he be here?

Stepping forward, Alice managed to catch the attention of Jack, who let Steven down and fixed his gaze on her.

"Can he wait outside?" Alice asked, turning to Agent Johnson and motioning to Steven. Johnson nodded and one of the guards -- a female, with dark hair and a kinder smile -- escorted him out. "See you in a minute, honey!" Alice called after the boy, who waved goodbye at her and then Jack.

"Dad." Alice turned to Jack again, and she paused for a moment to gather her words. "I called you. You didn't answer."

Jack looked regretful. "I'm sorry. I was stuck between a rock and a hard place; neither pretty inviting." He shot a hard glare at Agent Johnson, and she returned it.

Alice spared Johnson a glance and then turned her gaze to the man beside Jack. "Who's your friend?"

"Ah," Jack grinned, seemingly happy to be introducing them. "Alice, this is Ianto Jones. Ianto, this is my daughter, Alice."

"Torchwood?" Alice asked, as she crossed over the gap between them to shake Ianto's hand.

"What's left of it," Ianto replied dryly, with a kind smile that she returned. He motioned towards the door from which Steven had left. "He doesn't know?"

"If I may interrupt." The precise voice of Agent Johnson rang across the room, the tone of her words making it more of a rhetorical question than a polite query. "You're here to help us, Harkness, not hold a family reunion and whatever else it is." She appeared thoughtful as she cast her eyes over Ianto.

"I saw you die. Harkness I can understand, but _you… _You should be dead. Ms. Cooper told us so much."

"Gwen…" Ianto trailed off, and glanced over at Jack who briefly caught his eye before re-fixing his glare on Johnson.

"She still thinks he's dead."

"I see…" Johnson had a glint in her eyes that Jack didn't like. He took a step forward and diagonally, placing himself before Ianto and Alice in a protective stance.

"You're like dad?" Alice's voice hung in the air for a tense moment, before Ianto's voice uncertainly replied.

"I don't know. I feel… different but I don't think I'm like Jack."

"You haven't tested the theory?" It was Johnson again.

"No." Jack fixed Johnson with a firm gaze. "And we're not going to."

"He might be more useful than we realised." Johnson ignored Jack and caught Ianto's eye. She held his gaze in silence for a while and then motioned to her two guards and the few who were positioned around the room. "Restrain them," she ordered.

"What are you doing!?" Jack yelled as he was grabbed by two strong men and hauled away from Alice and Ianto. Ianto and Alice in turn were restrained in a similar manner.

"Testing a theory. You're obviously not willingly enough to test it yourself, but if he's like you…" A cruel smile played on her lips. "If we can find out what made you what you are we won't have to cower from alien races that happen to be passing by with a need for human children." Johnson had a determined expression etched on her face. "We won't be bossed about by some extraterrestrial with a sick habit. We'll be able to fight." She paused, looked thoughtfully at Ianto, and then drew out her gun.

"No doubt a mere wound will take ample time to heal. And we don't have time to waste, Harkness." Johnson met Jack's panicked gaze, struggling frantically against his captures as he watched Ianto be brought closer to Johnson -- in range.

"Stop! You'll kill him! Don't! _DON'T!" _

Alice watched her fear-stricken father yell at Johnson, who watched him with a cold, haunting gaze. She looked deep into his eyes and recognised the look that lay there, buried beneath centuries of pain. She looked deep and knew that she had been wrong to ever hate him. How could she when he would do anything for someone he cared about. Someone like her mother. Like her and Steven. Like… _him._

Ianto looked like he was in one of the worst nightmares imaginable. He kept glancing over at Jack, like he couldn't bare to see him distressed -- despite the terrors he himself were part of. Eventually he captured Jack's gaze, and Jack seemed to soften his resistance for a moment. "Ianto… I'm sorry, Ianto, I won't let you die… Ianto, I won't--"

Johnson cocked the gun and broke Jack's thoughts. He struggled even harder, yelling Ianto's name even louder, and Alice began to beg Johnson to stop.

This was _wrong. _It was all wrong.

"_**IANTO!"**_

~*~

He could hear Jack screaming. He saw Agent Johnson lift the gun, an expression of lust for power and knowledge, for _control _fixed on her face. He could hear Jack's daughter begging her to stop. He became aware that he had stopped resisting, and was transfixed by the barrel of the gun pointed at his chest. He could see Johnson's lips moving. She was speaking, but he couldn't hear her. All he could hear was Jack yelling his name.

"A proper life."

It seemed ironic now.

"I never wanted a proper life."

Ianto Jones turned his head to face Jack as Johnson began to pull the trigger.

"Not since you. _Jack._"

And the bullet hit him.

~*~

Jack watched in horror as the light faded out of Ianto's eyes, like a sun being swallowed by a black hole.

He couldn't break his gaze, even when Ianto's body had crumpled on the ground.

He couldn't think.

Perhaps he acted on instinct, but he couldn't be sure.

All he knew was that somehow he managed to break the soldiers' grip on him and wrangle a gun from one.

All he knew before he met with nothing was that he had fired it.

All he knew was that he hadn't missed.

All he knew was that it was his fault.

And all he knew was that Ianto was dead.

And he didn't even know that.

_**A/N: Please don't kill me! Pleasedon'tkillme! Pleasedon'tkillme! Pleasedon'tkillme! Pleasedon'tkillme!**_

_**Please forgive me :'(**_

_**Believe me, I wouldn't have done that without a reason -- and I **_**do **_**have a reason. I can't tell you the reason right now, and I feel even eviler than the 456 when they--it-- killed Ianto. Or, more specifically, the WRITER OF THAT EPISODE!!! : ( (Wasn't it Russell T Davies? Grrr)**_

_**Adele ~ I forgot to say thank you for putting my story in your favs -- especially as you usually don't until they end! I did have a good time on my holiday, thank you : ) I know it doesn't seem like Ianto will be immortal after this chappie, but this chap was mega-important and necessary to prove something. So don't give up on the whole 'immortal' thing -- you never know ;)**_

_**ForeverBossy26 ~ I think this chapter is sadder than the last… : ( I ramble way too much, lol. Aw, that's okay : ) I didn't think it was going to be so popular, I wrote it before school on the Friday after, before Day 5 I think. I uploaded it because I couldn't get Ianto out of my head, and anything I could do to stop me from idily thinking about Ianto's death I'd do. **_

_**Nearly three weeks and you get a chapter like this : | If I was a reviewer, I'd be going 'whyyy? I wait and then you give me a sad chappie!'**_

_**brokenandlonelyangyl, primarklover, and Mel-Mel Jones ~ thank you so much : ) I love reviews : )**_

_**Lyless and Lockesilver ~ Aw, thanks : ) I tried to find a way that was believable, not just some mystical improbable thing like… uhm… uhm… well, you know what I mean : ) **_

_**all-the-good-ones-get-impaled ~ please don't unleash your can of whoopass on me! I intend to have at least thirteen chapters -- this is not the end! Nice username, by the way : )**_

_**Please forgiiive meee! **_


	9. Immortal

**A/N: **_Hey there :) I honestly didn't mean to keep you all this long, so I'd like to apologise for the mega-delay. Sorry :( _

_Anyway, I'd like to dedicate this chapter to __**jademerediteblack**__, who sent me a lovely message – and yes, I do intend to write more fics about Torchwood and Janto :)_

_Without further delay, the update:_

The two women were sitting reminiscely now. In their hands they both cradled steamy mugs of warm liquid. Rhiannon was sipping tea, seemingly unaware of doing so. Gwen was gazing down into a barely touched pool of tangy coffee. It tasted so unlike Ianto's special brand that it nearly brought tears to her eyes once more. Already she could feel the foreign taste of cheap coffee burning into her mouth, and she wondered when she would forget the intense flavour of Ianto's coffee brew and just remember that it had been amazing.

Like Ianto.

Gwen looked up and managed to catch Andy's eye. He gave her a small, understanding smile; and though Gwen wondered how he could possibly understand how hard it was to lose one friend so quickly after two others, and know that 10% of the child population was going to be taken be aliens; she had no doubt that he was sincere, at the very least. The thought of Tosh and Owen still tore up her heart. She hadn't been able to do anything at either death, even Ianto's. Owen had died too soon by a bullet wound once, and the second and final time he'd died the only one who'd 'witnessed' it was Tosh… And she couldn't have done anything about it. They'd been too late for Tosh. Her wounds had been too severe, they hadn't got there quick enough, and the only one of them who'd been a doctor was disintegrated out of their reach. And Ianto… Ianto had died on a screen, out of Gwen's reach and out of Jack's power to help. She'd wanted to help them all very much, but there was nothing they could do.

Nothing any of them could do.

Not even Jack.

It must be hard, Gwen realised, to live so long and see so much – but have to watch those around you die and be able to do _nothing._

"Gwen!"

Her thoughts were interrupted by Rhys barging into the room, obviously having run in from outside. "They're here!" He told her, and she understood immediately.

"Who are?" Rhiannon asked, concerned.

"The soldiers," Gwen explained. "We need to leave. _Now._"

"Why?" Rhi got up, defensive now. "Why do we need to leave? Why are they here? I'm not going anywhere."

Gwen stood up and fixed Rhiannon and her husband, Jhonny, with a serious expression. "They're here for the children."

"What? Look, I don't know what you're—"

"_Ianto died to save them!" _Gwen yelled, pointing to the kids in the adjoining room. Then she softened her voice. "He gave his life so they could be safe. They're going to take your kids, and you'll never see them again. _Never. _Are you going to let them do that?"

~*~

He drew in his breath, ragged though it was, without really knowing where he was or how he had ended up laying on the floor beside what felt like someone else. They were chilling to the touch, though he wasn't really surprised, laying on this uncomfortable floor. His head hurt like hell, possibly a migraine or a hangover… which may explain the body next to him. He had to stop doing this, it really was annoying when you didn't have the patience to get to a bedroom and ended waking up on the floor of some establishment with someone you don't know the name of.

He heard footsteps, too loud against the pounding in his head, and then there was a light touch on his arm, stopping his thoughts.

"Dad."

And that was when he remembered.

Everything came flooding back, with a sense of loss so deep it seemed to be drowning and smothering him simultaneously.

"_Ianto,_" he breathed, knowing now whose body lay beside him. _No, no, no… Not _him,_ not again._

"There's nothing we can do." Alice whispers, pressing down a little onto Jack's arm comfortingly.

"No, no, no…" Jack began to shake his head, not really knowing what he was doing, just not wanting to believe that Ianto was dead.

That he'd lost him. _Again._

"I'm sorry… I'm so sorry, dad…" Alice's voice was soft and the emotion it displayed was real. She got to her feet from where she'd knelt and watched her father sadly as he finally looked down at Ianto. His waistcoat was crimson from where'd he'd been shot, but his face was peaceful – serene, almost. Jack seemed less at peace, and understandably so.

"I need to check on Steven," Alice began to walk away, leaving Jack to grieve alone, but she doubted he'd have heard her anyway. The world must be as dead to him as the Welshman he almost dared not touch for fear of his death becoming reality.

It was only when she was half way across the room that she heard the agonised, desperate scream that could only come from a shattered soul. The sound tearing her apart, she turned to see Jack cradling Ianto's loose form in his arms and rocking forwards and backwards as if the movement could somehow relinquish his pain.

Silently, through the haze of pain that clouded his mind, Jack realised that this must have been what the Doctor felt when the Master had died on board the Valiant. The loss of the one other member of your species – the last person who could ever understand you; compared to the death of someone Jack would give everything up for.

_Everything._

He'd promised him, only an hour or so back, that he would give him a proper life. But he hadn't even died a proper death.

Unaware of what he was doing anymore, or what the world around him held, Jack began to scream once more.

He blocked out everything else with such intensity, that he almost didn't hear the small gasp.

The gasp of someone drawing breath.

~*~

"C'mon, get your coats on. Quiet as a mouse, like. That's it, like a game." Gwen spoke quietly to the numerous children that were gathered in the small living room. Amongst them were Ianto's niece and nephew, and she'd promised to protect them, but she couldn't just leave the others here.

She wouldn't.

It took less time than she'd thought to gather up the children and begin to head out the back way. But as she left she looked back and saw Andy following after Jhonny.

And they were going the wrong way.

She shot him a look, and called out his name, but he seemed not to hear her. Outside, he tried to contact a higher authority and ask what was going on, but at the lack of response he looked around and saw… children. He saw children being forcibly taken from their parents, screaming and crying in distress. He glanced briefly back at the house, and then at the distraction Jhonny and several other men were providing against the soldiers. A distraction was all they could be, but at least they were doing something constructive.

Something deep inside Andrew Davidson told him this was wrong. And if he could do something about it, then he would be damned if he didn't.

Shrugging off his police jacket but keeping the protective body-wear on, Andy strode purposefully over to a soldier in the tangle of the fight and punched him square on.

"You bastard," he cursed, and he meant it.

~*~

The gasp had been so soft and inoffensive, it would have been a miracle to have heard it over Jack's screams.

If, that is, a part of Jack's subconscious hadn't been unknowingly hoping and listening.

The last shred of hope he thought he possessed, and it had been right. It had been right to hope. To hold on. To not give up.

Without knowing why, Jack turned his tear-streaked face down to the body in his arms… and smiled.

Two beautiful, flickering intense eyes gazed up into his; and Jack could see, deep in them; how surprised and confused Ianto Jones was.

"_Ianto…_" Jack breathed, his voice filled with wonder and amazement. He choked on his next words, not knowing how to express what he was feeling right now. He supposed it was like losing everything dear to you in the world, only to find that the one closest to your heart had survived, and that nothing could ever part you again.

"Ianto," Jack found himself saying again, as if speaking his name aloud would mean that he wasn't dreaming. A tear dropped and spread across Ianto's face from his, but it wasn't born from sorrow. It was of pure happiness.

"You're alive…" Jack's hesitant smile began to widen, but Ianto still looked out of place… a world away. He tried to look down to where the bullet had hit him, but Jack touched a hand to his chin to stop him. "Don't… you're alive. You don't need to see it to believe it."

But Ianto fixed Jack with a grim expression and with a resolute gleam in his eyes, looked down anyway.

Jack watched, anguished, as Ianto gave a small yelp of surprise at his blood-dyed shirt and had to take a deep breath to calm himself. "Whoa… not what I expected."

"It never is," Jack attempted a weak smile which Ianto didn't _quite_ manage to return.

To Jack's astonishment, Ianto then appeared thoughtful and mused, "could be worse I suppose…"

"_Worse?_" Jack asked, incredulous.

"I could be dead." Ianto looked up, a lost expression fixed on his face. "Jack, I…"

Jack held his gaze, drawing him slightly closer to signify that he was listening.

Ianto looked like he was struggling for the right words. "Before, when I… died… I thought I… _saw _something," he paused, and looked away. "And now I'm sure. What I saw… there was _something… _in the darkness… and there was… there was _nothing._" Ianto looked back, his eyes as frightened as a child in the dark. "There was nothing," he echoed, and Jack pulled him close into a secure embrace.

"I know." Jack closed his eyes as Ianto buried his face snugly into the crook in Jack's neck. "I know."

They sat there for a while, not even registering the frozen form of Alice, watching them.

"_Immortal,_" she breathed.

"_What've you _done!?_" She screamed, shock, pain and fear clawing at her insides. Alice was fourteen, nearing fifthteen, and she was standing in the kitchen of her parents house with his eyes swapping between the frozen, expressionless form of her mother and the still, bleeding form of her father. Her eyes were particularly drawn to the large carving knife stuck deep into his heart._

"_You've killed him!" Alice turned to her mother, and against her better judgement, shook her until she couldn't see her for tears. "You killed dad!"_

_Slowly, her mother turned her head to face Alice and shook her head. "No," she whispered, barely above her breath. "He can't die."_

"_What do you think he's doing now – _sleeping!?" _Alice remembered hearing their argument. If she'd never bothered to come down, would her mother have hidden the body? Would she have—_

_A sharp, loud drawing of breath broke her thoughts, and Alice looked down to see her father, alive and attempting to remove the deep blade from his chest._

_She screamed, he noticed her, glared at her mother and then tried to stop her as she ran from the room. When he'd finally caught up with her, she'd asked him what he was and he'd replied with one, haunting word._

"Immortal."

"What have I done…?" Jack asked, mostly to himself, as he breathed in Ianto's reassuring scent. "What have I done to your life, Yan? What have I done?"

Ianto pulled back sharply, and fixed Jack with a no-nonsense gaze. "Jack," he stated firmly. "If I'd never joined Torchwood I wouldn't have met Lisa."

"She would still be alive…" Jack began, but Ianto cut him off.

"No, she wouldn't Jack. You know that. She would've been a complete, upgraded Cyberwomen and that would've been worse. She would've lost _all_ her humanity then. And I wouldn't have met you."

Jack began to speak, but Ianto wouldn't let him. "I wouldn't change my decision to join Torchwood, Jack. Not ever. I met Lisa and then I met you. I loved her and even though I wouldn't have thought it possible I feel that I love you even more." He hesitated then, and touched Jack's face lightly. "I need you Jack. I need _you…_"

"So do I." And Jack felt like he meant it. Meant every word. Tenderly, he brushed his lips against Ianto's, the words '_you won't have to be alone. He'll be there' _floating around in his mind, not yet settling so he could realise it was really true.

He'd never lose Ianto again.

He'd make sure of that.

"_Ahem._"

Jack looked up, expecting to see Alice, and frowned.

"When I shoot someone I generally intend for them to die."

_**A/N: Heyyy, Ianto's back! Am I forgiven now? :)**_

_**Thank you all who've reviewed. And thank you those who have read this but don't review :) Thanks for reading.**_

_**Heehee, another cliffy. Not a particularly evil cliffy, as far as they go – but a cliffy all the same :)**_

_**If anyone is wondering who exactly spoke at the end, you'll find out next update (which will hopefully be sooner then this one was…)**_

_**Oh, and **__Adele__**. About Steven – I've got a little sheet a paper with a vague story plan thing on it, and have (I hope) found a way to 'correct' most of the CoE events. Not that all of them perhaps should be fixed (some of the scenes were very dramatic and thought-provoking), but hell, this fic has brought Ianto back -- it just may save a few more on the way too.**_


	10. Batman and Robin

**A/N: **_I'm mega-sorry for the months-long delay. I've been so busy with my last year at Secondary school, but I'm trying to make time for this ficcy._

_**TheJokerMelissa -- **__*blushes* Thank you :D I can't describe how elated I felt when I read your review :) I do like the beans bit from CoE, though, lol XD. I wish I could be a Torchwood writer… the first thing I'd do would be to revive Ianto :D_

_I love all you reviewers, you are the awesomest! Honestly, I could go on thanking you and everything for ages but I simply don't have the words to express myself! _

_It's you people who got me back to finishing this._

_Heh, well, I hope you all forgive me for the absence of updates._

_Nevertheless, here we go!_

**Batman and Robin**

"Although in this case…" Agent Johnson smirked victoriously; "you'll forgive me if I don't mourn."

Jack stiffened, barely able to suppress himself and the momentous rage that threatened to possess his very thoughts and actions. He gritted his teeth as he snapped out his words harshly; "I could say the same about you." His grip on Ianto tightened protectively. "Except next time I'll aim better."

Johnson shot him a scathing look. "Don't berate yourself too much, Harkness." She indicated her bandage-clad side, the bonds tightly squeezing into her flesh and holding the blood at bay. "A little higher and I may have found cause to imprison you in concrete again."

"A little higher," Jack sneered; "and the only imprisonment you'd find cause for was your own coffin."

Johnson tactfully ignored this last comment, turning her attention to Ianto, whose gaze was consequently fixed upon the gun at Johnson's un-injured side. She let her thoughts linger on him for a moment, before addressing Alice.

"It seems like your mother may not be the only one to 'die' out of the bounds of _Torchwood._"

"He's not what you think."

Ianto's mind settled back on Jack at his hasty words. "What do you mean?" He asked, before Johnson could.

"You're not entirely… immortal."

Ianto frowned, confused. Jack drew him closer, his voice lowering to his level.

"When I found you… touched you, a moment ago… you were…. you were so _cold_… I thought I'd lost you again…" Jack's voice caught in his throat, and Ianto struggled to respond to this, his mind absently catching onto the meaning behind Jack's words.

"But whenever you…" Ianto gulped. "You feel as if you're just sleeping. Except for that one time…" He took in a sharp breath. "Are you saying I'm a fluke? Just a mistake? Like – like Owen?"

"No," Jack insisted. "I'm saying that for a bullet wound, you shouldn't have been cold. I don't think," he continued, as Ianto looked as if to interrupt; "I don't think that you are immortal. Semi-immortal, perhaps." He drew Ianto into an unresisting hug. "The Doctor said that I was a fixed point, that I shouldn't be. But you… you're… _different, _Ianto." Jack pulled back a little. "Ianto, I promise you, that as long as you live, I will never leave you. If that's… if that's what you want."

Ianto's breath caught. "I never want to be without you…" Streaks of tears fell freely down his cheeks. "But you said… you said you were going to give me a proper life…" His words choked as he spoke them.

Jack's mouth twisted into a sad, ironic smile. "You said you didn't want one… And I don't know how to give you one either… I don't even know if I _could. _I don't know if I'd be able to let you go." His next words refused to be spoken, loitering on the very point of his tongue, an edge between an uncertainty and the truth. Jack let himself melt into the moment, and looking into Ianto's eyes the words seemed to flow from him as if they were the rightist words to say in the world.

"Ianto…_ I love you._"

The world seemed to pause for a moment, and then Jack drew Ianto into the most passionate and romantic kiss he'd ever experienced. Ianto seemed to combine with Jack, and no-one who could see them would ever be able to doubt the absolute certainty and truth coating his words. Their grip against each other was soft and without doubt. Their love ran through into their hearts and beat as if they were one, and in time. And the moment was indeed timeless, etched like a fixed point that could never be changed.

Not ever.

They only pulled apart when they heard Steven's voice ring out softly. "Mum, what's Uncle Jack doing with that man? Is he giving him CPR?"

Alice's amused laugh came shortly after. "No dear, that's Uncle Jack's partner."

There was a pause. "Like Batman and Robin?"

The next time Alice spoke she sounded humorous. "Not _exactly._"

Jack reluctantly disentangled himself from Ianto, and after shooting a smile to the latter, got to his feet and beamed at Steven. "Hey, soldier! Didn't your mom send you out for a bit?"

Steven grinned back. "Yeah, but they were too busy watching you through the window, and I wanted to see mum."

Jack laughed, but Johnson took this brief moment to interrupt, getting over her momentary distraction. "You'd better take him back out." She gestured to the re-appearing guards who'd been with him. "And you—" she addressed Jack after Steven was safely out of sight again. "You can't like the 456 any more than every other damn person on Earth, with or without realising it; so don't you think it's high time to stop messing about and get on with what you 'claim' to do best?" Her words were worded less like a question and more like an order.

Jack glared at him, deep loathing bubbling in his chest. Johnson was angered at his lack of response.

"You may have time for romantic revelations but the rest of the world doesn't!" She drew out her gun, slowly, and pointed it at Ianto. "I'll shoot him," she promised, as Jack made to move towards Ianto. "I may not be able to kill him, but every time he dies it'll hurt _you, _and every time he draws a new breath I'll just kill him again." Her eyes flickered towards Jack. "Every second you waste away from those computers is a second towards his pain."

Jack narrowed his eyes but said nothing. Slowly, he began to walk towards the computers and the guards stationed there. "There is one thing I'll need," he eventually requested.

Johnson lowered the gun a little, relaxing as her bait was taken. "What?" She snapped.

"It'll be easy enough for _you_ to provide…"

Johnson narrowed her eyes and pulled the gun towards herself, angrily. _"What is it?"_

In a well-practised movement, Jack swiped the gun off the soldier beside him, turned, and fired.

"Thank you very being so accommodating."

_**A/N: Okay, maybe I made Johnson a little OOC; and perhaps Jack *wouldn't* have shot her, but, y'know… I don't really like her, so… meh.**_

_**Iaaaaaaaanto!**_

**_This is a bitter-sweet chappie, and *slightly* too short, but yeah... I'm trying to get myself back on a roll._**

_**Hopefully my next updatey will be quicker than the last.**_


	11. Loss

_**A/N: **__So… Hi. I'm really, terribly, honestly sorry : ( I'm such a damn ejit, and an immensely inconsiderate ass to not update for nearly an entire __**year.**__ I'm just going to go impale myself on a random javelin now, don't mind me…_

_But seriously, re-reading all those beautiful reviews and still - even now - getting fav'd or subscribed to just suddenly - literally, ten or so minutes ago - made me rummage through my bags, grab my 'plan' for this story, and leap downstairs to the computer. Where I am now. Regardless to say - I've finished my GCSEs and have no more secondary school. Therefore, I have more spare time (except for a few instances, including tomorrow, as it's Prom)._

_I swear to you, this fic *will* be finished, no matter how many times I have to kick myself up the ass to write it : ) I mean - I just can't believe myself. I uploaded a new story the other day, but I just glimpsed over this and went into hiding. Because. I'm. A. Idiot._

_But enough of the self-bashing (which you're either getting sick of, have skimmed through, or are gleeful at); it's approaching Ianto's first death day, and I want this finished by then. In fact, I'd post the last chapter *on* that day, but it's so close to my holiday I may have to post… __**before.**__ This, in relation to my last cringe-worthy A/N ( which has become so blatantly false on the matter of updating) sounds pretty unbelievable, but it's what I intend._

_But hey, if you thought you were hallucinating when you spotted this update - fear not, for here is… Chapter Eleven! (Please bear in mind that my 'plan' for this story has since mutated and as of this moment I am improvisation-writing, lol. I haven't re-watched CoE - too painful - at all, so please forgive any inconsistencies and point out any plot-gaps :D)_

**Loss**

"Thank you for being so accommodating."

This time, the bullet struck home. Agent Johnson's eyes widened minutely, and her hands twitched as they instinctively went to touch the wound. But twitch is all they did, as the bullet was lodged in her temple. Lodged, deadly, and fatal.

Agent Johnson's body crumpled, spasming wildly as the last of her energy released itself - the remaining soldiers raising their guns to Jack, fingers on the triggers.

"_Stop!"_

The voice jostled the on-edge soldiers, and one of them accidentally pulled the trigger as the gun jolted in surprised hands, releasing its bullet into the opposing wall. Jack didn't flinch.

"I saw what happened." The voice came from an officer, striding purposefully towards them. "I should have you under arrest for this. Or dead. Or _both." _The man stopped directly before Jack, who still had the gun in his hand, and looked down the barrel calmly. "But there wouldn't be much point, would there? You'd just come back and I'd rather not waste time."

Jack remained silent.

"I'm glad you don't feel the need for idle chatter. You can address me as Udina, though I'd rather you spent your time productively. Why don't I make sure you're up-to-date? All the major powers, including UNIT, know why the 456 need children. They're their drug supply, their _special brand. _It's sick and it needs to be _stopped. _I'm sure you know as much already. So we need to stop them from getting their tentacles on 10% of our child population - you have free reign, Captain. Our resources are at your disposal. _Anything _that'll stop the bastards is _necessary. _No looping, no half-way solutions. I'm leaving it in your hands, and - quite frankly - I think it's for the best." Here Udina threw a passing glance at Johnson's body. "I don't fancy death, much."

Jack fixed Udina with a steely, unreadable gaze before his eyes flickered to the soldiers, who had holstered their weapons and were now shooting wary glares at him. With a practised move, Jack spun the grip of the gun around so that he was holding the barrel, and then tucked it into his belt; safety off.

"I'll keep you to that," he muttered, gesturing for Ianto and Alice to join him by the computers. Without preamble he began to make good use of one of the devices. He found the Torchwood Network relatively easily with his intimate knowledge of it, and then proceeded to log in. After the hacking it had undergone, it was a little disorganised, but with Ianto's expert help they'd soon got the full access they needed.

"Right," Jack began, addressing Ianto; "first we'll need t-" He was interrupted by a sharp *beep* from the monitor. Frowning, Jack resumed his position before it and clicked on the ''DEVICE ONLINE' pop-up that had just made itself known.

"Is that…?" Ianto begun, but the screen gave him his desired answer. Amongst the reflection of a bathroom stood Frobisher's PA, blinking as she slid the contacts' case back into her bag. Without hesitation, Jack began to type furiously.

**Bridget Spears, listen.**

_Spears visibly stiffened on screen. Her lips moved, and the lip-synching device interpreted as "you're the ones Lois talked about - Torchwood." It wasn't a question, but a statement._

**Yes. Do not move. No audio. Lip-synching. Why do you have the contacts?**

_Her lips moved again, forming: "I'm recording Green. I'm doing it for Mr. Frobisher… John."_

Jack frowned again, from his end.

**What's happening?**

_Bridget paused._

**Tell me about Frobisher.**

_Bridget looked slightly distant, as though absent from her words. "His daughters are to be handed over to the 456. He's going to kill them. His daughters. His wife. Himself. To save them."_

Ianto's eyes widened. Seeing Jack hesitate, he leaned over and nimbly typed:

**Stop him.**

_Bridget's face turned from stunned to questioning._

Ianto continued typing. Jack was frozen, eyes fixated on Ianto's busy fingers. His eyes flickered to Alice, and then the door where Steven waited. Alice stiffened. _'No, dad, no' _went through her mind, but from the way Ianto was relentlessly typing she had a feeling the probability of any harm coming to Steven was immensely lessoned.

**Call him. Tell him Torchwood contacted you. Tell him we're sorting it. Tell him to take his family and run. Tell him to drive and not to stop until it's safe. He doesn't need to kill them. They don't need to die. They can be saved. Everyone can be saved. Everyone. Call him NOW.**

Even as the word 'everyone' was being typed Jack felt his stomach clench. There were always casualties. _Always. _As if sensing his words, Ianto turned to face Jack, eyes unreadable.

"We've lost enough."

Jack wanted to believe it. He was trying, really. "It doesn't stop just because we want it to, Ianto."

Ianto's eyes flickered back to the screen, where Bridget was desperately calling Frobisher on her mobile. "No," he breathed at last. "But we can damn well try."

* * *

They were running.

They were running so fast some of the little ones had to be picked up so they didn't fall behind.

Not that Gwen would _leave _them behind.

Rhys and Rhiannon were doing the same, and they were heading towards some abandoned, rusted buildings. The term was a loose one, really. They were more like warehouses. Or rusted scrap-metal.

Gwen's thoughts were so focused on the children, her mind intent on them… but… Andy and Rhi's husband - Jhonny - they were the distraction, they were at the hands of the Army… at the moment, their situation was more dire than her own.

Finally they reached the buildings, and clambered inside. What were they to do? Hide here? They only had so much time; the rest was slipping away… or _run? _They couldn't run forever. They'd be found eventually. They'd…

"Gwen?"

It was Rhys. He looked… he looked at Gwen as though he was afraid of her answer. "You didn't… you didn't really mean it, did you? About not keeping our baby…"

Gwen's breath caught. "No. No, I didn't, Rhys, I'm so sorry… I was just upset… So much has happened; so many people have died… Really, I didn't mean it. I'd never get rid of our child."

The look of relief on Rhys' face was so great Gwen couldn't stop herself from drawing him close to her. She buried her face in his shoulder and tried to stop the tears that had been overwhelming her internally lately.

She had to be strong.

For the children.

For Rhys.

For Jack.

_For Ianto's memory…_

* * *

"Frequency."

Jack spun around to find Udina close behind him.

"I have a report here from some of Johnson's men - _mine, now _- who were with her and Ms. Cooper when Clement McDonald perished. It reads that an audio signal caused his demise, initiated by the 456."

Ianto stepped beside Jack, who - although imperceptible to anyone but Ianto - was paling slightly. Jack took the report and scanned it.

"If we can synthesise the same signal, replicated, back to the 456..." Jack trailed off, his brow furrowing as he turned back to his computer, typing with renewed haste.

"There isn't _time,"_ Udina growled. "If you can't replicate it quickly we'll have to focus the signal a different way."

Ianto froze. "The only way to create a signal of the correct resonance _and _one strong enough would be to…" Here his eyes flickered worriedly to Alice's, and then to the back of Jack's head; _"use the children."_

Jack stopped, still for a tense, drawn out moment. "It needs a focal point."

Alice felt her feet moving of their own accord. They started backing away, as the words she feared were beginning to be sounded.

"The 456 has a unique signal. It can't be replicated."

"It _can,"_ Jack snapped at Udina, obvious desperation in his tone. "With _tim-"_

"We don't _have_ time!"

Jack fingers desisted their typing. He was ice. Frozen. Immovable. He was trapped, and lost, and encircled.

He _didn't know what to do._

Ianto - although barely knowing anything of Jack, really - could almost _feel _the fear, the indecision, the pure _reluctance_ tainting him. He could feel the regret and the guilt, and the… _darkness. _He'd seen it before, of course. But now he understood it; at least in part. He had seen the darkness where Jack was dragged through, every time he died. And he _needed life. _He needed _life_ to surround him. He'd seen enough death. He needed to hold onto that last shred of humanity and _if Steven died…_

"The focal point," Ianto found his mouth saying, monotone; "needs a child."

"N-no," Jack gasped out, still huddled over his computer. _"No. _There's _another way, _there's always _another way… _He'll _die! _Don't you understand - it'll be _too much!"_

Alice found she couldn't move. She was halfway to the door… and yet she couldn't move. "Dad, no, dad _NO!"_

His daughter's yells snapped Jack's neck around to face her. His eyes were hollow, almost dead, clinging to life. "I've… _I've lost so much…"_

'_No!' _Ianto yelled mentally, moving himself into Jack's peripheral vision. "You've gained so much as well. There's so much more to come. _Don't do this."_

Jack's eyes were unseeing, faraway, lost in despair. "10%… or _one child." _His eyes focused, ever-so-slightly, on Ianto's. "What would you do Ianto? You're the most human part of me… If you weren't here… I may have agreed already…"

"I…" Ianto thought of his sister's family. Their fate was more prominent to visage than that of 10% of children he didn't know. He felt sick thinking this way, but it was the strongest to think on. "I… losing them… my neice… nephew… _I…"_

Jack just shut his eyes, and Ianto felt something inside him shrivel. This was _twisted._

The only sounds were the mix of faint, anxious breaths against calm, pain and disgust.

If no-one had been watching, it would have been missed. It was minute, almost beyond perception. A lull of the head, a twitch or hitched breath…

Jack nodded.

_**A/N: I hope I'm on my way to making up for my extremely prominent absence… I can only apologise profusely again and threaten myself with harsh abstination from chocolate if I break my word (which I won't *determined look*).**_

_**Okay, note the absence of the old guy (I hate him. Smug, air-suit stealing… *mutters*), and the stolen name 'Udina'. (Took it from Mass Effect :P) Also, I sort of intended 'Udina' to be the guy who traces their calls at one point (uhm, sometimes my memory is selective), but he's sort of changed into a male Johnson-version… which wasn't exactly intended (otherwise, why did I bother killing her? Oh, that's right - she's a bitch). And no, he's not a male mary-sue version of me (that would be weird…) :D**_

_**Also. Thirteen chapters. This is the eleventh. Two more. Next one wraps up the 456 plot. Last is a sort of epilogue : )**_

_***shock of horror* Cliffy! Yaaay… Steven live or Steven die? Either way, I decide! (Or, well, have *decided*. But it doesn't rhyme that way.)**_

_**Anyway, I hope to see some past faces again, and maybe some new ones…? As always, I adore reviews, and although my absence negates my deservence of them *Ianto-eyes* I could always add a really Janto part in as my forgiveness-gift? Something really fluffy or sweet or as smexy as T-rated can get (and can fit in with this plot, lol) - you decide :D Thank you for reading, once more!**_

_**(New readers, sorry if I freaked you out in the top A/N by my self-author-bashing. I'm [a] F.O.O.L - Frequently Obsessive Or Lazy :D)**_


End file.
